north_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyle Harris
Lyle Scott Harris 'is a Senior (Grade 12) at Northcreek High School. He is a friend in Janie's group of friends who came from Beckinsdale High School. He is mischievous, rambunctious, likes to fool around a lot and play jokes on people, but he never takes it too far. He is also a little judgemental and shows signs of immaturity in his criticism of other people. He later learns to become more independent as he reaches the final lap of his time at Northcreek, and decides to join the football team to gain a few extra credits. He is best friends with Arun Dhanraj, and friends with Eden Zaffaroni, Brandon Na, Kale Seymour, Janie Coleman, Gwen Monroe, Zooey Linniard and Kelsey Hoax. He is portrayed by Atticus Mitchell. Character History Season 1 .]] In 'Without You, Lyle makes his first appearance and when Janie and Eden get embroiled in a fight, he steps in and asks everyone to chill. He seems to be part of Janie's group of friends. In [[Tell Me What To Do|'Tell Me What To Do']], he notices the new student, Gwen, and automatically assumes she is a prude princess from one glance, which Janie criticizes. Lyle calls her a hypocrite and the conversation shifts to the topic of the play coming up. In It's The End Of The World As We Know It, it is revealed that Lyle is the person who convinced Mrs Clements to let so many of Janie and Eden's friends on Juniors' Night. Lyle is later seen, as he shows up on the search for Kale, Brandon and Gwen, with his best friend Arun accompanying him. They manage to find them and stay and wait for everyone else to make it to the lodge. In Open Your Eyes, Lyle asks Kale if he is all right, to which he replies that he is just tired. In No Choice, Lyle tries to assist Zooey in finding her brother with Kelsey. As they search for him on the streets at night, the both of them realize how mean Zooey is, and try to make her realize it too. In return for finding her brother, he makes a deal with her that she has to stop pranking people, and she agrees reluctantly. When they finally find her brother, they bring him to the Child Services Center, where he gets relocated to a new home. In Sticks And Bricks, Lyle follows up behind Arun when Arun goes up to meet Eden. In Anything Could Happen, he hears that Gwen is going to be in the talent competition and is pleasantly surprised. He is next seen embroiled in the discussion about Kale, asking if he tried to commit suicide. Janie replies to him that she doesn't exactly know. He later reminds everyone at the table that Gwen has joined the talent competition, in an attempt to lighten the mood. He then assures Gwen she'll do great there. In We Own The Sky, he is first seen about to sing "Anaconda" by Nicki Minaj just to annoy Arun, but finds the rest of the lyrics being sung along to by everyone else around him. Later at the table, he tells Gwen to chill out when she gets a little too heated with her indirect insults against Jonah. He wonders and asks Jonah why he is here, when he is usually at the music room. Season 2 In All Of The People, Trivia * His mother was a drug addict, and he spent a large amount of time trying to help her get her life back in order when he was in middle school and his early years of high school. Relationships * Quotes * "Hey guys! Can we all just chill?"' (First Line)' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Recurring Characters Category:Athlete